


The mutated

by demonic_smol



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_smol/pseuds/demonic_smol
Summary: Things had changed since the 2020 pandemic. The virus had almost wiped out humanity completely, giving philosophers a new reason to wonder why we hadn’t gone extinct. That was the least of everyone’s worries, though, as another problem arose.Something strange began to happen to the children of those that had survived; something that had only popped up in comic books and movies.





	1. Bloody Feathers

Aster Hosoda, one of the top students at Exousia, had gone through two mutations in their time at the school. The first gave them sharp teeth, not unlike that of a coyote’s, and the second had left them with hollowed bones, larger lungs, and a stronger heart. Everyone knew their third mutation was coming; it was only a matter of time. Even Headmaster Makoto had taken note, though Aster wasn’t excused from any of their classes.  
That afternoon, though, Aster’s mutation began.  
Blood dripped down their pale face from a nosebleed as they writhed on the floor, clawing at their back like a wild animal as they screamed in pain. His classmates and instructor couldn’t do anything but watch in a circle around them, waiting to see if he would survive the change.  
Aster writhed violently in the floor, knocking over his chair and pushing his desk into the wall of students. A sickening, wet tearing sound echoed through the air as Aster’s uniform was torn to shreds, four wings bearing the same colour as the flower they were named after, though it was difficult to tell since they were covered in blood.  
Aster lay there, shaking as their blood pooled on the floor. The instructor was long gone now, fetching the nurses from the infirmary. Though most were unmutated, they were used to the sight of students being torn apart and put back together again by their own bodies by now.  
Alina, right behind Aster in ranking, rushed over to the bleeding students’ side. “Aster!” she shouted, touching his face and wiping the blood off his face with her sleeve, staining the grey fabric black. “Aster, can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me.”  
Aster’s oval-shaped eyes managed to open, blinking twice. They reached up, tears still running down their face, grabbing Alina’s hand. “Ow,” they said, giving her a smile that looked more like a grimace. Their white teeth were stained red with blood.  
Alina gave Aster a queasy smile, averting her eyes from their teeth as she spoke again. “The instructor’s getting the nurses. You’ll be fine, okay? You’ve done this before, you can do it again.”  
As if on cue, the nurses bustled in with a stretcher in their pristine white uniforms. The class parted wide enough for them to come through, but only just. They had a morbid curiosity; they wanted to see if anything else would happen to Aster.  
Alina stepped back as the nurses loaded Aster onto the stretcher, though he had to be on his stomach because of his new mutation. “Thanks for keeping them calm, hon,” one of the nurses said, flashing Alina a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  
“You’re welcome,” Alina said, watching anxiously as Aster was lifted up and out of the classroom. Once the sound of Aster’s heavy breathing and dripping blood was gone, she realized how quiet the classroom had been.  
“Back to your seats!” the instructor barked, returning from the infirmary. Students obediently went back to their desks, watching as the instructor began to teach once more.  
They weren’t allowed to call them anything other than ‘instructor’; they weren’t even permitted to know anything that might cause them to call them anything else. “To keep student-teacher relations at a minimum,” they’d been told. Aster had just called it “keeping pedos from getting kids.”  
As class continued, the blood on the floor began to crust and dry. No one would be seen cleaning it up, but by tomorrow, the blood would be gone. Students used to spy on the classroom, to see what cleaned the classrooms, but no one ever saw anything. They were always caught by Headmaster Makoto.  
Now, students just regarded it as one of the school’s many mysteries; something that they gradually lost interest in over time, like the Old Age comics.

Aster sat quietly as the nurses began to stitch up their back. It’d taken what seemed like forever for them to stop the flow of blood and remove the feathers that were left inside of his body, and it left them exhausted and woozy.  
They watched blood drip down slowly from the I.V. tube into their arm, the discomfort of having a needle inside of them long gone after their second mutation. That one had lasted the longest, and was by far the most painful; their entire body had to rearrange itself for things to work there.  
“Almost done, hon,” a nurse said, patting the back of their head in attempt to comfort them. Aster didn’t say anything, just sighed out of his nose and turned his gaze to look at the wings that they now had.  
They were surprised that they managed to fit inside of them. The main top wings, which were by far the largest, was a little taller than Aster themself, and would probably drag against the floor when they walked, while the small lower wings were about half that size. The wingspan was impressive; they estimated that they could be around nine or ten meters in total.  
There was a knock on the door, and Alina poked her head in, smiling face framed by her frizzy black hair. “Too bad you didn’t die,” she joked, walking in and pulling up a chair by the table Aster was stretched out on.  
“Too bad I didn’t kick you and break your leg,” Aster said, smiling as they joined in on the morbid exchange of jokes.  
“Too bad you didn’t-”  
“You’re free to go,” the Head Nurse, Pol, said with a tap on Aster’s shoulder. “Headmaster Makoto has a custom uniform waiting for you on the bedside table.”  
Aster didn’t say anything in response, merely sitting up and allowing her to wrap gauze around his torso. “So, do you think this is your last one?” Alina said, trying to distract Aster a little.  
“Probably. Can’t think of anything else my body can throw at me,” they said, rolling their eyes.  
“At least you don’t have bird feet like Sigfrido did,” Alina said, wincing at the thought of Sigfrido, no longer attending Exousia due to him being dead. In the middle of mutations training he’d tripped and fallen on a land mine, impaling himself on another student’s horn.  
“Poor son of a bitch couldn’t walk in a straight line,” Aster said, sighing. “I kinda miss him. He was the good kind of morning person; he brought me coffee in my morning classes.”  
“He also had a massive crush on you,” Alina said, grinning as Aster’s face turned pink.  
“Shut up and help me get my shirt on,” Aster grumbled, fumbling with the white button-up everyone wore underneath. The back had two large holes in it, with clasps holding the fabric together in the middle.  
“Whatever you say, dumbass,” Alina said, sighing quietly as she helped Aster with their clothes. Though it was hard to tell by the way she acted, she really cared about Aster, and what happened earlier scared her. She just… didn’t know how to put her concern or feelings into words.  
“Whoever made us wear these uniforms is a maniac,” Aster said once they’d gotten their shirt and blazer on, tightening the tie around their neck. “I mean, imagine being invisible from your mutation and having to wear these. It’s stupid.”  
“Would you rather just have them run around naked?” Alina said, rolling her eyes and reaching up to straighten Aster’s tie. “You’re such a perv.”  
“Says the girl who used to hide porno mags in my room when Headmaster Makoto was doing dorm checks,” Aster said, rolling their eyes with a well-meaning smile.  
Alina’s face turned darker in colour as she punched Aster gently in the chest. “Shut up,” she said, turning around and flinging the exit door open. “I’ll see you in the common room.”  
Aster rolled their eyes, leaving the infirmary. It was hard to fit through the doorway with their wings, since they didn’t know how to control them fully yet. That’d come with the training, though, just like everything else did.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had changed since the 2020 pandemic. The virus had almost wiped out humanity completely, giving philosiphers a new reason to wonder why we hadn’t gone extinct. That was the least of everyone’s worries, though, as another problem arose.  
Something strange began to happen to the children of those that had survived; something that had only popped up in comic books and movies.  
The government called what was happening a ‘mutation’ and seperated the populus, to “keep things safe”. The mutated were kept away from the unmutated, with limited contact allowed as scientists began to study the mutated children.  
It seemed that their mutations would come in waves, rather than happening all at once like they did in the comic books. The genetics were unpredictable as well, with unmutated children being born from two mutants and mutated children being born from two unmutated.  
The government still decided to keep the mutated and unmutated seperated after the expirements had come to a closing point, still believing that the mutated were going to cause a war. To try and stop this from happening, he thought segregation would be the best way as scientists began to open schools for the mutated. However, one stood out from the rest.  
That’s when Exousia Academy for the Gifted was founded, the only school of it’s kind. It allowed mutated and unmutated students to intermingle for the first time.


End file.
